Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computers, and, more particularly, to movement reduction when scrolling for item selection on the display of a computer.
With the advent of more and more direct manipulation devices (from small mobile devices (e.g., phones) to much larger table personal computers), more physical movement by a user is required to use these devices. In particular, a user's finger, hand, and arm are required to move more distances while touching the screen of these devices for user input. Such required movement can increase the risk or severity of carpal tunnel or repetitive stress injuries. Therefore, the importance of reducing hand and arm movement becomes even more critical as the hardware format for direct manipulation devices increases.
Currently with direct manipulation, user selection of an item on the screen of the device includes physically movement of the finger and selection by pressing the item on the screen with the finger, clicking of a mouse, clicking of a button, etc. Repeated movement of the finger, hand, and arm to correspond to where a target item is located can add up over time and contribute to stress and overuse related pain.